


Aliento

by kasomicu



Category: Tokio Hotel
Genre: Contenido Hetero, F/M, M/M, Suicidio, Twincest, asesinato
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-18
Updated: 2020-04-18
Packaged: 2021-03-01 16:47:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23720320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kasomicu/pseuds/kasomicu
Summary: Fandom: Tokio HotelResumen: "Quizá pudo ser de otra forma, pero las cosas ya se dieron así", pensaba Bill en lo alto de la azotea, haciendo un recuento de todo lo que lo orilló para que terminara temblando allí con sangre en sus manos.Advertencias: Twincest, contenido hetero y asesinato.
Relationships: Bill Kaulitz/Tom Kaulitz, Tom Kaulitz/Heidi Klum
Kudos: 2





	Aliento

Bill sonreía mirando toda la ciudad bajo sus pies, con una risa rota que se interrumpió para aspirar un poco de su cigarro, bocanada tras bocanada le ayudaba a lidiar con la sensación de vacío constante en su interior. Se preguntaba si acaso dejaría de temblar en algún punto, ni siquiera le molestaba el olor a óxido de la sangre en sus manos.

Sabía que podía haber sido de otra manera, en algún punto se permitió creer que sí, que pudieron mantener en secreto su relación para siempre y superar los momentos álgidos, sin embargo, era consciente de que se engañaba a sí mismo con decirse eso.

Llevar una relación adelante solo era como intentar empujar un auto sin quien lo ayudase, el peso era demasiado como para una sola persona.

Tom no lo amaba, la realidad era aplastante e ineludible, Bill no podía darle una familia, era imposible, y no podría ofrecerle libertad, siempre mantendrían en secreto lo suyo, porque era enfermo y aberrante el que fueran gemelos.

Heidi era hermosa y libre, con hijos, la familia en todo un paquete y él disfrutaba de compartir tiempo con ellos, repitiéndose que estaba bien volver a ser hermanos y que también aceptaba que Tom no quisiera perderlo como gemelo, sin los tintes románticos.

Era maravillosa la vida que tenían, completamente alocados y tan precipitados para todo. Bill se convencía que no le afectaba, pero sólo conseguía dormirse tras fumarse un porro, y había ocasiones en que era insoportable el estar con ellos como un mal tercio.

Tom no le pertenecía, no era parte de su abrazo, no encajaban, se veía fuera de lugar con Heidi, pero al mencionárselo él decía que dejara este tema de una vez por todas, que comprendiera que esa vida juntos ya no existía y que le dejara ser feliz.

Feliz... Le sorprendía la facilidad con la cual su hermano hablaba de felicidad, cuando sus ojos brillaban al estar juntos y le repetía en innumerables ocasiones que sólo con él era feliz. Pero Tom es de momentos, y su pasado juntos ya no existía.

Siguió manteniendo la fachada del buen hermano, cada vez más afectado en soledad, consumiendo drogas más sintéticas, y fingiendo estar bien siempre.

Tom le pedía ser quien los casara, que un curso online rápido le daría el certificado, y Bill aceptaba, muriéndose por dentro por el nivel de crueldad de su hermano. Lo llamaban egoísta miles de veces, pero quién lo era millones de veces más era su gemelo, quizá por eso le encantaba tanto, porque era egoísta y en su momento, el placer y armonía que llevaban juntos era a su beneficio, y el ser usado de esa forma en distintos aspectos le hacía bien a su ego.

Las aguas se calmaron, o de eso quiso convencerse.

Heidi quería tomar su apellido, no interesándole los innumerables contratos que tendría que cambiar, simplemente quería apropiarse de algo que era suyo, no quería dejar que compartiesen Tom y Bill algo con exclusividad sin que estuviera ella.

La detestaba, a Heidi, a él, a los estúpidos hijos de ella que se tomaban atribuciones con Tom como si fuera su verdadero padre.

También se detestaba a sí mismo por no dejarlo ir, por buscar en otras camas la adrenalina que compartía con Tom, y se le quedaban cortos, eran insulsos, carentes de sentimiento.

Consumía más y más coca, y tenía nuevos amigos, que no compartía con Tom, que no le preguntaban sobre él y su matrimonio. Amaba a sus nuevos amigos, sabía que en la mayoría de ocasiones se quedaban con él porque costeaba salidas, tragos y drogas, pero amaba sentirse usado.

Le dijeron que si tanto odiaba a la mujer de su hermano, que fingiera que estaba muerta, y rieron juntos, pero aquella frase le taladreó el cerebro, y ni sus comportamientos autodestructivos podían desaparecerla de su mente.

Ni Heidi ni Tom se merecían, y el bastardo debería dejar de fingir preocupación en él por su manera de llevar su vida, porque él no es quien se casaba por segunda vez y Bill se convencía que no le dejaría entrar a su vida de nuevo como con Ria.

Debía tenerse mayor respeto.

Sabía en algún recóndito lugar de su mente que habría otra forma pero eligió esa, optó por arrancarles el último aliento con un arma, porque los odiaba y ellos no terminaban de desaparecer de su vida.

Vio la ciudad nuevamente desde lo alto, viendo los brillos de las patrullas acercarse, sin embargo, no lo encontrarían, porque Bill estaba en la azotea con la memoria de los cuerpos sin vida de Heidi y su hermano.

Fumó un poco más, ya convencido que no dejaría de temblar, y se apuntó a la sien, jaló el gatillo, siendo libre al fin.


End file.
